


Baghdad Waltz Timeline

by Dreadnought



Series: Spent Brass [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnought/pseuds/Dreadnought
Summary: A timeline of major events for the ficBaghdad Waltz
Series: Spent Brass [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060640
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Baghdad Waltz Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this as I update the story. I have stuck to major events that have already been described in the narrative. 
> 
> I hope this helps!

**A Timeline of Major Events in Baghdad Waltz**

* * *

March 10, 1979 - James Barnes is born at Fort Hood, Texas

July 1979 - Winnie and George get married

July 4, 1980 - Steven Rogers is born in Brooklyn, New York

August 1981 - Joe Rogers goes to his construction job and does not return home

1982 - Winnie, George, and Jamie move to Enterprise, Alabama after George and Winnie are re-assigned to Fort Rucker

March 22, 1983 - Rikki Barnes is born in Enterprise; Winnie resigns her commission shortly after 

March 10, 1984 - Jamie gets Casey for his birthday

January 1985 - Winnie throws Casey in the garbage

1985 - The Barnes family moves to Fort Bragg, North Carolina

1989 - The Barnes family moves to Hopkinsville, Kentucky when George is stationed at Fort Campbell

1990 - Sarah Rogers is diagnosed with and treated for ovarian cancer

August 1, 1991 - [No Use Crying Spent Brass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116918)

December 2, 1991 - Jamie is beaten and hospitalized for several days

February 6, 1992 - George Barnes is severely injured when his helicopter crashes during a training accident in southeastern Missouri. The cause of the accident is determined to be a mechanical failure. George suffers catastrophic internal injuries and is placed on life support.

February 8, 1992 - George Barnes it taken off life support

Spring 1992 - Winnie moves the family to Brooklyn

September 1992 - Jamie and Steve meet in 8th grade English Language Arts class. Jamie informs his new classmates that all his friends in Kentucky used to call him Bucky.

1994 - Sarah is diagnosed with breast cancer. She has a partial mastectomy.

1995 - Metastases are found on Sarah’s liver. She undergoes chemotherapy. She goes into remission later that year.

April 1996 - With Winnie’s permission, Bucky enters the Army’s Delayed Entry Program, which places him on track to enlist in the National Guard as an infantryman

September 1997 - Bucky starts at Hunter College to pursue a bachelor’s degree in biology

August 1998 - Steve gets a job at Strand

March 1999 - Steve and Bucky go out for Bucky’s 20th birthday. Steve gets drunk and propositions him. Bucky refuses him. The next day, Steve kisses him on the cheek and asks him out on a real date.

June 24, 2000 - [A Close Second Spent Brass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442258)

Summer 2001 - Sarah Rogers has a recurrence of breast cancer. She tells Steve it’s stage I.

September 11, 2001 - Bucky goes to Ground Zero

September 13, 2001 - Bucky returns home from Ground Zero

September 17, 2001 - Bucky meets with a recruiter and requests that his National Guard status be converted to Active Duty

November 2001 - Bucky’s Active Duty packet is approved and he is sent to the 101st Airborne Division, 187th Infantry Regiment out of Fort Campbell, Kentucky

January 2002 - Bucky’s unit deploys to Afghanistan

March 1, 2002 - Operation Anaconda begins

March 6, 2002 - Sarah Rogers dies from brain metastases

March 8, 2002 - [Beautiful Boy Spent Brass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308343)

March 10, 2002 - Operation Anaconda ends

March 12, 2002 - Steve breaks up with Bucky

July 2002 - Steve begins his “Plebe” (freshman) year at the United States Military Academy at West Point

March 2003 - Bucky’s unit leads the 101st Airborne Division in the invasion of Iraq

2004 - After returning from Iraq, Bucky goes to Ranger School and is assigned to the 75th Ranger Regiment at Fort Benning, GA

2004 - 2006 - Bucky deploys multiple times to Iraq and Afghanistan with the Ranger Regiment

May 2006 - Steve graduates from West Point, is branched Infantry, and is assigned to the Pentagon to serve as an aide de camp for General Chester Phillips

Fall 2006 - Steve and Sharon meet and start dating

2007 - Bucky requests a transfer out of the 75th Ranger Regiment and returns to the regular infantry. He is assigned to the 82nd Airborne, 107th Infantry Battalion out of Fort Bragg, North Carolina.

January 9, 2008 - Second platoon leader, 1LT Shen, has a seizure and is rendered non-deployable. Bucky coordinates to request a replacement.

January 30, 2008 - Steve gets an offer to join the 107th on their deployment to Iraq; he accepts

February 13, 2008 - The 107th deploys to Baghdad

June 24, 2008 - Antoine Triplett is killed while on patrol

October 4, 2008 - Bucky and Steve are injured by an IED while on a mission in Khalidiya, Iraq

November 2008 - The 107th returns home from Iraq

December 10, 2008 - Bucky and Steve are reunited after Bucky’s hospital stay at Walter Reed

January 2009 - Bucky is discharged from the Army and moves back to New York

March 2009 - Bucky is charged with assault and a DUI

April 24, 2009 - Ethan Carter-Rogers is born in Washington, DC

April 30, 2009 - Bucky overdoses on alcohol and is hospitalized

May, 2009 - Bucky goes to jail for DUI/assault. The case is adjudicated in an early version of veterans' court, and he is sent to residential programs for substance abuse and PTSD.

September 2009 - Steve is discharged from the Army under "Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell" and moves back to Brooklyn

October 2009 - Steve and Bucky are reunited and move in together in Windsor Terrace. Steve begins working at Human Rights Watch.

February 12, 2010 - Steve moves out of their Windsor Terrace apartment

June 2010 - Peter Quill moves in with Bucky

August 2010 - Bucky gets a job at the Brooklyn Vet Center

November 20, 2010 - Rikki and Daisy’s wedding day


End file.
